


The Suitcase

by idancewiththefairies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idancewiththefairies/pseuds/idancewiththefairies
Summary: Prof. R. J. Lupin
Kudos: 6





	The Suitcase

In their seventh year, a few days after telling Lily about his ‘furry little problem’, as James liked to call it, she had approached Remus in the library, clutching a book to her chest, a fearsome passion shining in her bright green eyes. She thumped the book down on the desk, showing a chapter about the dark and evil nature inherent to werewolves. Remus’ heart sank, and he looked up into his friend’s face, terrified for the inevitable rejection that was to come. But she picked up his hands in hers, looked him straight in the eyes, and said, “You have to rewrite the books, Remus.” He swept her into a tight hug, once again fortified by the love and trust of his friends – his family. Later that year, when he decided to reject his offer of further studies at Cambridge so that he could devote himself to the war, Lily presented him with a smart leather suitcase, embossed with the words ‘Prof. R. J. Lupin’. Tucked in the inner pocket was a note.

Dear Remus,

I know you don’t need this now, but you will one day. After this stupid war is over, I will march you to Cambridge myself – you have a lot of books to rewrite. Don’t ever give up fighting for what is true and right.

Love,  
Lily x


End file.
